Top Crushes
by HarmonyAlways
Summary: What happens when The Order Members decide to use the twins' invention against them? That too when they're confessing a few secrets along with The golden trio and Ginny... OoTP related.


_**This is dedicated to a very special friend. It was her idea, actually. She requested me to write this... So, here goes... I hope you like it... Please read and review...**_

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _This takes place during the 5th book. The Order just finished discussing about Voldemort and were waiting for dinner. The normal font lines take place in the meeting room whereas the bold texted lines are from Harry's and Ron's room._**

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

The meeting room was abuzz with soft chatter. Dumbledore, seated at the head of the table was conversing with Kingsley and Minerva. Sirius, Remus and Arthur were busy debating on muggle technology. Moody was lecturing Tonks on 'constant vigilance' while Snape was quietly reading a potions magazine, ignoring everyone in the room. Hagrid and Mundungus were talking about 'not so legal' pets. Molly Weasley entered the room levitating a tray laden with biscuits and cakes behind her.

"I'm sorry everyone. Dinner will be a bit late due to an incident with cursed knives in the kitchen. Till then, please help yourselves to some snacks."

Tonks took a bite of her cookie when all of a sudden a ball of orange fur jumped up on her lap.

"Hello there Crooks. What have you got there in your mouth?" Tonks examined the soft ear-shaped item. "What is this?"

Everyone stared at the item and Arthur spoke. "Those are one of the twins silly inventions."

Dumbledore: "Nymphadora, may I see that."

Tonks made a face at being called that but handed him the ear.

"Oho! Simply ingenious! Let's put this to use..."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the extendable ear and it extended to a long flesh string out of the room. Voices could be heard from the end held by Dumbledore, which piqued everyone's interest. Even Snape put down his magazine as Dumbledore disillusioned the ear and magnified the volume. Hermione's voice could be heard.

 _ **Hermione: Fred, what's that blue liquid for?**_

 _ **Fred: Oh! We almost forgot why we gathered here in the first place! This is a new truth serum we invented. So, we wanted you guys to be our lab rats.**_

 _ **Ron: Bloody Hell Fred! I'm not drinking that. How can we be sure that it's safe?**_

 _ **George: Why don't we ask the brightest witch of our age to check.**_

 _ **Hermione took the vial and sniffed. She cast a few spells to check the clear liquid.**_

 _ **Hermione: It seems alright.**_

 _ **Fred: See! Told ya! Now, each one of you take two drops of this. C'mon... It'll be fun.**_

 _ **Harry: You guys have to take it too.**_

 _ **George: Fine! Gimme the vial Fred.**_

 _ **George took two drops of the liquid and passed it to Fred. Then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed suit.**_

 _ **Fred: Alright, let me explain the rules of the game. Each one of us will reveal the name of our top five crushes, starting from the mildest crush to the strongest, most intense crush. Let's start from crush No. 5. George, if you would do the honors.**_

 _ **George: Cousin Andrea, back when I was 12.**_

 _ **Fred: Yes, she was hot. Ok, my turn. Professor Sinistra. That woman is something!**_

 _ **Ron: A.. A... Aunt Muriel.**_

 _ **Ginny: I knew it! Ha ha ha! Ok, my turn. Uncle Bilius... What? He was funny...**_

 _ **Hermione: Gosh, this is embarrassing.**_

 _ **Fred: Spit it, Granger.**_

 _ **Hermione: Professor Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Ron, Fred, George and Ginny: WHAT?**_

 _ **Hermione: It was back when I was 11. He is the most powerful and brilliant wizard. That attracted me.**_

 _ **Harry: I understand 'Mione. My first crush was Professor McGonagall!**_

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at Mcgonagall. The other Order members chuckled as they noticed two red spots on the feisty Scottish woman's cheeks.

Minerva: Stop it Albus!

Dumbledore: Minerva, if you haven't heard properly, I too should be blushing because of Miss Granger's confession.

McGonagall just huffed and the others listened with more interest.

 _ **George: This is much more fun than we anticipated. Anyway, moving on. Crush No. 4, Alicia Spinnet.**_

 _ **Fred: Same here bro. Alicia.**_

 _ **Ron: Aunt Abigail.**_

 _ **Ginny: Ron had a crush on half of our family's female population. LOL. My turn.. Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Hermione: Professor Lockhart.**_

Snape let out a snort at the statement while a few looked puzzled.

 _ **Harry: Who could ever forget that.**_

 _ **Hermione: In my defence, I was just 12!**_

Sirius: Who's Lockhart?

McGonagall: Long Story..

 _ **Harry: Ok. Well, Parvati Patil. I liked her hair.**_

 _ **Fred: Crush No. 3, Angelina Johnson.**_

 _ **George: That's impossible!**_

 _ **Fred: Why not? You know very well that this potion is stronger than veritaserum!**_

 _ **George: Because I was going to say her name!**_

 _ **Ron: Cool, as if we needed more proof that you're twins! Ok... Fluer Delacour.**_

 _ **Ginny: Dean Thomas.**_

 _ **Hermione: Remus Lupin.**_

Now it was Lupin's turn to blush beet red as Sirius nudged his friend in the ribs.

Sirius: What _exactly_ were you teaching in Hogwarts?

Remus: Shut up Padfoot!

 _ **Harry: Hermione, do you have a thing for professors?**_

 _ **Hermione: No, just for powerful and intelligent wizards. Except Lockhart. I mean, I assumed that he was powerful. Your turn Harry.**_

 _ **Harry: Cho Chang.**_

 _ **Fred: Ok, Crush No. 2, Hannah Abott**_

 _ **Goerge: Don't look at me like that! It's different this time! Susan Bones.**_

 _ **Ron: Gabrielle Delacour.**_

 _ **Ginny: Now Ron has a thing for French women! Ok, this might come as a shock... Draco Malfoy.**_

 _ **Harry: WHAT?**_

 _ **Ginny: He's hot!**_

 _ **Hermione: I kinda agree..**_

 _ **Ron: WHAT? You punched him on his nose!**_

 _ **Hermione: So? That doesn't mean I can't admire his looks.**_

 ** _Fred: Stop it, both of you... Harry, do continue..._**

 _ **Harry: Alright. Umm... Luna Lovegood.**_

 _ **Hermione: Sirius Black.**_

Sirius: I knew the girl had great taste. If only she were older... What are you scowling at _Snivellus_?

Snape: I had assumed that Miss Granger possessed more intelligence than the average dunderheads. I have just been proved wrong, you mutt!

 _ **Harry: You had a crush on my Godfather?!**_

 _ **Hermione: Yes, he's so intelligent... He's an animagus for goodness sake! And he's so sexy...**_

Sirius smirked at that while Lupin shook his head, smiling at his friend's reaction. Snape looked like he drank a gallon of Skele-grow.

 _ **Harry: Enough! Stop! I DO NOT want to hear any more.**_

 _ **Fred: Alright, now it's time for the deepest and strongest crush.**_

Every Order member were paying full attention now.

Moody: 10 Galleons on one of the lads saying Hermione Granger!

McGonagall: Alastor! That's Preposterous!

 _ **Ginny: Neville Longbottom.**_

 _ **Fred: Hermione Granger.**_

 _ **George: Hermione Granger.**_

 _ **Ron: Hermione Granger.**_

 _ **Harry: Hermione Granger.**_

 _ **Hermione: I... ummm...**_

Everyone waited with high amount of anticipation for Hermione to speak.

Snape: 20 Galleons that Miss Granger chooses the biggest dunderhead of all time...

 _ **Ginny: We're waiting... Spill it 'Mione...**_

 _ **Hermione: Se.. Severus Snape...**_

Both rooms went deadly quiet...

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know this might seem similar to my other fic, 'When Slytherins beat Gryffindors', but that is for mature audience. My friend wanted everyone to be able to read this one... Anyway, pleaaaaasssseeeeeeeeeeeeee review...**_


End file.
